Finding Her
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: One shot. Takes place during 01x11. (Kabby - Kane x Abby) Kane learns that there is a chance Abby is still alive and goes to find her. After all, wouldn't she do the same for him?


**_Takes place during 01x11 (After the Exodus ship is hijacked and destroys the Ark)  
>Apologies if this isn't very well written, I am extremely sleep deprived right now and can't wait for my head to hit the pillow… but I had to upload this. This is literally my favourite episode of the 100 (and I love all the episodes) and Kane and Abby are so cute (although I'm totally biased since my name is Abby and have an automatic tendency to like my namesake) I may eventually rewrite bits of this, but I wanted to upload it anyway. I hope you enjoy despite all this!<br>_*****

Kane stormed into the control room with Jaha, there had to be some news or we wouldn't have been called. He knew it was impossible, but a part of him still prayed they'd had word from the Exodus ship. Kane had Abby's strong will first hand, and if she's been challenging Sydney things could be ugly on the ground… if they made it that far.  
>Something inside of Kane had flipped since Abby had released that video. He developed a respect for her that he hadn't seen in a long time. He knew Abby was always a humanitarian, she cared about the people and her morals were strong. But that was something a leader couldn't afford. A leader needed to be tough… or so he'd thought. What he thought had been weakness in Abby had turned out to be exactly the same thing that drove him to save these people today. Compassion. The feeling that came with helping others and doing good was one Kane hadn't felt first hand before, and now he wanted nothing more than to tell Abby that she'd changed him, that he saw the truth now.<p>

'What did you find?' Jaha asked, pulling Kane from his thoughts.

'Data from the Exodus launch, the monitor says that surface hatch Beta was manually sealed, before the launch, from our side.' At the mention of the Exodus, Kane's heart rate sped up, but as he processed this new information, the feeling was quickly reversed causing Kane to break out in a cold sweat.  
>'There was someone in the service bay.' He said, putting his inner fear into words and praying someone told him he was wrong. Obviously sensing the gravity of the situation, Jaha seemed to jump to attention, not quite coming to the same conclusions Kane had.<br>'There were survivors? People who jumped ship at the last vault?'  
>'Maybe Sydney threw them off.' Kane knew exactly who 'they' were. Who would Sydney expel at the last minute… a threat. Someone who was going to challenge her. Abby. If she was there, she'll be dead. He was sure.<br>'Maybe they were a threat.' Jaha responded, in a tone that mirrored Kane's inner turmoil. He knew. He knew Abby was gone, but somehow Kane couldn't quite believe it.  
>'Could they still be alive in the service bay?' He couldn't lose two people he loved in one day, he would never survive that. His mothers death had unleashed a wrath of grief on his heart and the idea of not having Abby, the only other living soul with her in her final moments, was one he couldn't quite process.<br>'Well sure, if the hunkered down and got lucky, yeah, they could still be ticking, but they won't be for long.' Kane felt his heartbeat pick up again. If anyone had the brains to survive it was Abby, and if there was even the slightest possibility of her being alive, he was going to find out for sure.  
>'Well, how do we get to them?' when there was no immediate answer, Kane asked again, trying to keep as much of the panic out of his voice as he could, 'How can we get to them!'<br>'We… we could try the maintenance shaft. It's sealed on both sides so you'll have pressurisation.' Saintclaire explained 'but it's pressed right up against the fuel pods. Without power and a cooling system, it'll be hot as hell in there.' Kane thought it through for a moment. He knew he was going to die here. But there were two different ways he could spend his final moments. Firstly, he could stay here in this control room and wait for his lungs to begin fighting for air. Or, he could go find Abby, hold her and wait for the end with her beside him. Of the two, he wished for contentment and replied with indignation.  
>'I have to try.'<br>***

The heat in the shaft was unbearable. Every time Kane felt like stopping he heard her, saying something (usually arguing) inside his head, and this urged him forward. She'd tried to save his mother, now it was his turn to save her.  
>On the other side, the heat was still high but the air wasn't yet stale with the chemical smell of the air shaft. Kane shone his light into the service bay looking briefly at the bodies on the ground. <em>Don't panic<em>. A voice inside him said. _Open the door. You'll get her then.  
><em>Kane worked as quickly as he could, trying to remember the instructions for hooking up the battery pack. After what felt like a lifetime the doors finally slid open and Kane rushed forwards scanning the room with his torch. The bodies around him began to stir, but Kane didn't see her. She wasn't her. She hadn't made it off. And now he was alone in this-  
>A figure slumped in the back corner of the bay was facing away from him and the frailness of her form had made Kane overlook her at first. Kane had always known Abby was small, but her wit and argumentative streak had made her seem taller in his mind. The sight of this small, slouched woman was one that worried Kane. Was he too late, was she gone.<br>He hurried across the room, pulling her round to face him and mumbling her name. She murmured slightly, and he smiled. She was here. She was alive. She was safe.  
>Carefully, he maneuvered himself that her head was resting on his shoulder. The battery pack wasn't going to last forever, but they could have this moment. Even if it was there last.<p>

**_Sorry for the crap editing the first time round… hopefully this time it's okay!_**


End file.
